Jean-Luc Picard (alternates)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been multiple timelines, alternate realities and parallel universes that have all contained versions of Jean-Luc Picard, as well as various clones and disguises. Jean-Luc Picard jlpLBH.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard, from what is considered the primary universe. mirrorPicard.jpg| in versions of the mirror universe. Other Picards thumb|left|Captain Picard in an alternate timeline In an alternate timeline created when the was accidentally sent through a temporal rift from 2344 to 2366, the Federation had been at war with the Klingon Empire for almost 20 years as the Enterprise-C's disappearance resulted in the destruction of the Klingon colony Narendra III. Picard was still the commanding officer of the Enterprise-D in 2366 but it was a warship rather than a vessel of exploration. It was the first warship constructed by Starfleet and was capable of carrying over 6,000 troops. By 2366, 40 billion people had died in the war and, although it was not generally known, Starfleet believed that surrender would be inevitable within six months. Guinan was the only member of the crew who was aware of the change in the timeline. She informed Picard that the Enterprise-C had to be returned to its proper place and time in order to restore the timeline, in spite of the fact that its crew would be faced with certain death as this would involve re-entering a firefight with a fleet of Romulan vessels. Despite his reservations, Picard agreed to Guinan's plan. After Captain Rachel Garrett was killed in a Klingon attack, Picard placed the ship's only surviving senior officer Lieutenant Richard Castillo in command and approved the Enterprise-C's mission to return through the temporal rift in 2344. As the Enterprise-C prepared to return to its native time, it was attacked by three battle cruisers and the Enterprise-D laid down cover fire. The ship suffered heavy casualties, including its first officer Commander Riker, and it was about to be destroyed by a warp core breach when the timeline was restored to its original state. ( ) thumb|Lieutenant Picard in an alternate timeline. In another alternate timeline created by Q, Picard managed to avoid the fight with a trio of Nausicaans on Starbase Earhart in 2327 which, in the proper timeline, resulted in his being stabbed through the heart and its replacement with a bionic implant. However, when Q returned him to 2369, Picard found that he was a lieutenant, junior grade and the Enterprise s assistant astrophysics officer while Thomas Halloway was the ship's captain. Lieutenant Worf was his immediate supervisor. When Picard told Commander Riker and Counselor Troi that he had aspirations for command, they informed him that these hopes were unrealistic as, during his long career, he had always played it safe and had never stood out from the crowd. With Q's assistance, Picard realised that his brush with death as a young man had taught him how fragile life was and had brought his life into focus. Q allowed him to travel back in time once again and restore the timeline to its original state. Picard was never certain whether what he experienced had been real or a near-death hallucination. ( ) In the alternate timeline created by the formation of the red wormhole which began the War of the Prophets in 2375, Picard rose to the rank of Fleet Admiral. The was destroyed in the Battle of Rigel VII, after which Picard began work on Project Phoenix as a way of combating the universal threat formed by the Bajoran Ascendancy. He was present at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for the project and would gradually suffer the loss of his mental faculties due to Irumodic Syndrome which made him confuse certain people with others of his past. Captain Nog served as his aide during the project. He journeyed back in time with Nog and Vash deep into Bajor's past where he took the name Shabren, the Bajoran mystic who told prophecies of the future for events to come. ( ) In an alternate timeline accessed by an Androssi device installed on Empok Nor, Picard was executed by Gul Elim Garak during an extended Federation-Cardassian War. ( ) In another alternate timeline, Picard had his mind transferred into an android body resembling his own. He was still operational in the mid 2400s and was involved with an exploratory mission in the Gamma Quadrant. ( |Brave New World}}) In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, Princeps Senior Jean-Luc Picard was the commanding officer of the Earthfleet warship Illustrious in June 2376. Picard, who was known for his cold-blooded nature, was the personal agent of Tiberius Sejanus Singh, the Imperator of the Khanate of Earth. This led him to be dubbed as "the Khan's Dagger." After several other Earthfleet vessels were destroyed in Sector 221-G by a local coalition of warrior cultures, the Khan sent Picard to patrol the sector. In a matter of months, Picard was able to force the peoples of Xenex, Thallon and Danter to surrender unconditionally by using increasingly brutal tactics. After the discovery of the Botany Bay carrying 87 men and women from 2010 by Princeps Julian Bashir of the Defiance was reported to the Khan, he ordered Picard to rendezvous with the Defiance in order to prevent the Botany Bay crew from revealing the truth about his grandfather Khan Noonien Singh to his followers. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) In several alternate realities visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370, Picard was still the captain of the Enterprise-D. In one reality, however, he was killed during the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367 and was succeeded as captain of the Enterprise-D by William T. Riker. ( ) In another reality, Picard never joined Starfleet and became a professional archaeologist. In 2380, he and his mentor Professor Richard Galen explored the Phnodra ruins on Phnadrux. In another reality, Picard was the captain of the in 2380. Data was his first officer, Geordi La Forge was the operations manager and second officer, was the chief engineer and T'Lana was the ship's counselor. Riker had taken command of the in 2365 and Deanna Troi moved to Qo'noS after she married Worf, who was serving as the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. In another reality, Picard was the captain and only crewmember of the . The ship was hardwired into his brain. In another reality, Picard was the first officer of the in 2380 while was the captain. Miranda Kadohata was the operations manager. The ship had previously been commanded by Edward Jellico, who had made Picard second officer after his work on the survey of Selcundi Drema had brought him to Jellico's attention. After Data was killed by the Reman usurper Vkruk in 2379, Picard became first officer. In his early career, he had been friends with Captain Crusher's late father Jack Crusher. In another reality, Picard was the captain of the United Earth Space Probe Agency vessel Enterprise before it was captured by the Klingon Empire and became the . He was made a slave and kept in shackles on the bridge. By 2380, he was the only surviving member of the ship's original crew. Riker's throat was cut, Data was disassembled, Geordi was gutted, Tasha Yar was shot while attempting escape, Deanna and Beverly Crusher were violated and then strangled and Michael Argyle was decapitated. General Worf was the commanding officer of the IKS Qu in 2380. In another reality, Picard was likewise the captain of the in 2380 but his first officer was Commander Martin Madden and the ship's counselor was Hedril. The Picard of the primary universe noted that he had never heard of Madden. In another reality, Picard was the captain of the in 2380. In another reality, Picard was the captain of the in 2380. In another reality, Picard was a lieutenant commander aboard the in 2380 while Thomas Halloway was its captain, Data was the first officer, Lieutenant Christine Vale was still at tactical and Riker was in command of the . This seems to be a similar, if not identical, timeline to the one which Q had shown Picard in 2369, as it is mentioned that Lieutenant Commander Picard had worked extremely hard since Riker and Deanna had evaluated him, and that Riker had given him bridge duty as a final parting gift before leaving for the Titan. Despite his relatively senior rank, Picard was still a junior officer. ( ) Duplicates shinzon.jpg|Shinzon, a clone. category:2366 deaths category:2305 births category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:characters (alternates)